Ultimatum- Part 2
by GradualHail6758
Summary: This is what happens when the Spartans we ended with in Ghosts of Onyx find themselves in separate worlds where magic is real, technology is slow, heroes exist, and the missing could be closer than you think. Based off the characters from the books, games, cartoons, comics, tv series and movies that make up this web of worlds.


**Disclaimer: If I owned these, would I be writing a FAN-fiction? I own nothing except the plot, an iPod, and the burning desire of a fan.**

**This is what happens when the Spartans we ended with in Ghosts of Onyx find themselves in separate worlds where magic is real, technology is slow, heroes exist, and the missing could be closer than you think. Based off the characters from the books, games, cartoons, comics, tv series and movies that make up this web of worlds.**

* * *

**2 Mark & Olivia 1- Stargate SG-1 (S5)**

**2; Part 1 Ch1 **

**"Incoming Travelers" **

**TIME UNKNOWN, LOCATION UNKNOWN/ Mark-G273, Olivia-G245**

After they had jumped into the dark rift together, they were both shocked and awed at what they saw—a tunnel or wormhole of sorts. It was black with big portholes like those on a terrestrial ship going down the sides. They were seemingly floating in midair but instead of feeling like they were in zero-gravity, it was more like they were submerged in water. The pressure was significant. A forceful tug around their midsections pulled them forward at an incredible rate. The window like portholes flashed by and they glimpsed through a few of them. One held a lake with green grass surrounding it and a blazing golden sun over it; another had a cluster of stars and planets.

A crackle sounded over the COM channel. Ash's voice was faint and half drowned out. Olivia tried to make out what he was saying but it was a moot point. Their speed increased dramatically as did the pressure. They flew past more windows and the light spilled into the black tunnel through them. They saw what appeared to be a white star further down the tunnel and assumed it was the exit. They rapidly approached it and their view went white, blinding them temporarily, they felt themselves move through something and heard a sucking noise.

Then everything went black.

**P.O.V. Shift to SG1**

The Stargate was open and the alarm was blaring.

"Incoming Transmission!" Tech Sergeant Walter Davis reported as General Hammond descended the stairs from his office to the control room. "It's SG-3, Sir." Walter informed the general.

"Put it over speaker." Hammond ordered.

Walter flipped a switch. "This is SG-3 niner, come in." A voice said from the other end of the transmission.

"What's your situation, Major?" Hammond asked.

"A Goa'uld mother ship is firing on the Latonan city from orbit; their forces are headed toward our position, battalion strength supported by fliers." The Major said.

"Can you hold the Stargate?" Hammond asked.

"Not without reinforcements, Sir." The Major said grimly. The General hung his head.

"Understood. What's the status of SG-1?" He asked.

"They're out of radio range, Sir. We've been out of contact for several hours."

"Very well, major. Hold the Stargate for as long as you can then get out of there, SG-1 will just have to get the job done."

"Yes Sir. SG-3 niner out." The Major finished. Seconds later the Stargate deactivated.

"I'm sure they'll find a way, Sir." Walter said reassuringly.

"It's not SG-1 I'm worried about." The General said. Walter turned to face the General.

"Colonel Grieves?" He asked.

The General nodded. "While stealing a powerful beam weapon from the people of P3Y-294, Colonel Grieves turned the device on his pursuers, killing all three." Walter looked downward in disbelief as General continued. "We returned the stolen weapon but the government of P3Y-294 would have nothing further to do with us." An eerie silence passed. "I'll be in my office, Sergeant." Hammond told Walter, and then he walked off.

"Yes Sir." He responded. Tech Sergeant Davis sat there, stunned by what he'd heard. Of course he'd heard worse stories, but this one stood out to him.

There weren't any other communications in the next few hours. Walter got permission to go get a nice hot cup of coffee. He took a sip from his cup as he walked back to his post. Suddenly, without any pretense, the alarm went off, causing Walter to spill his drink all over himself. It burned immensely but it did not bother him as he sprinted down the corridor toward his observation post.

"Unscheduled off world activation." A voice said over the intercom. As he entered the door he saw another tech in his seat and General Hammond standing behind. Upon seeing Walter the other tech moved out of his seat.

"What is it?" Walter asked.

"I don't know," the other tech said, "but something is preventing us from closing the Iris." Walter looked up at General Hammond. A tense moment of silence passed and no one moved. The shimmering blue liquid of the Stargate seemed to jolt, and then it turned jet black with streaks of very dark purple coursing through it.

"What in the—"General Hammond was in the middle of speaking when purple lightning struck wildly around the open Stargate. "Evacuate the Gate room!" General Hammond ordered. By the time his voice carried over the speakers, two shadows came tumbling down the platform. The Stargate deactivated.

There, sprawled out on the ramp, were two armored figures, humanoid in their shapes. The soldiers inside the Gate room moved slowly toward the two armored bodies. Neither of them moved. One of the soldiers knelt down and fumbled with one of the suits helmets. Once he removed it his eyes widened.

"Get the medical team in here now!" He said.

"Get a medical team to the Gate room immediately!" Hammond ordered.

**TIME UNKNOWN, LOCATIONUNKOWN/Mark-G273**

His body ached. He shook his head and blinked. All he saw was a ceiling of very plain design. "Ugh," He vocalized as he started to sit up. His hand rested on something soft. It was in that moment that he realized that he was not in his armor any more. His vision cleared in an instant. He was in some kind of medical bay, but something was not right. He spotted Olivia, also out of her armor; she was still unconscious. She rested in a hospital bed next to him. He tried to get up but felt his right hand restrained. He looked down and saw an older type of shackle attaching him to his bed's rail. A red haired woman walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said after she saw him sitting up.

"Where am I?!" He demanded.

"Just calm down, you'll get your answers. Stay here and I'll go get the general." She said turning around to walk out the door. Mark did not want to wait. He twisted his wrist hard, breaking his restraint. "What are you-" the woman said as she turned after she heard the noise. Seeing that he was free, she hit a red button on the wall. An alarm blared.

Great, he thought. A dozen uniformed men swarmed into the room, rifles trained on him. Again, he felt something was out of place. He quickly assessed his situation and decided that even though he could take them all down, he better at least figure out where he was and why he was a prisoner. "Okay, you win…this time." Mark said putting his hands on his head.

A few minutes later, a shorter and plumper man walked into the room, his shoulders bore the insignia of a Major General. He was followed by four other people: one fairly grey man, one blonde woman, one brown haired male with glasses, and one darker skinned muscular man with a gold symbol on his forehead.

"Well, what a pleasant way to greet each other." The Graying man said.

"Quite, Jack." The Major General said. "I'm Major General George Hammond of the United States Air Force." He said extending his hand to Mark.

Instead of shaking the Major's hand, Mark snapped off a salute. "Major General, Sir." He said.

"At ease, Soldier. Now what's your name, Son?" The Major asked.

"I am Petty Officer Third Class, G273, Mark, Spartan III Commando, UNSC." Mark said. "It is a privilege to meet you, Major General Hammond, Sir." Just then something clicked in Mark's head. United States Air Force, the uniforms, the guns, the hospital beds. The pieces fell into place. As his brain processed the results, his expression drooped.

"What's wrong?" The blond woman asked.

"What ye…"Mark fumbled with the words, thinking he would never be in this kind of situation. He cleared his throat. "What year is it?" Mark asked.

The man with glasses pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "The exact date is August twelfth, two thousand one." He said nonchalantly. "Why?"

Mark almost lost his footing and staggered backward to his hospital bed.

"What is it, Son?" The Major General asked.

"I . . . we…"He looked over at Olivia. "Past . . . we're . . . we're in the past." He said, putting a hand up to his forehead and grazing his short hair backward.

"You speak of time travel?" The darker man asked.

"Time travel, well we've had our share of that." The man the Major General referred to as Jack said. Mark knew his reaction was not very Spartan like, but then again how many Spartans travel five hundred and fifty-one years backward in time? His hearing dulled and his vision grew blurry. He was out again.

**1845 HOURS, AUGUST 13, 2001(LOCAL TIME)/ S-G273 MISSION CLOCK**

He awoke again. He looked around bewildered for a second time. The same Doctor from before was already in the room this time. "Ah, returned to world of the conscious again. How are you feeling Mark?" She asked. His eye caught the name on her coat: Fraiser.

"Uh, good I guess." He said. He looked down, no restraint this time. His eyes wandered over to Olivia's bed, it was empty. "Where's-"

"Olivia?" The Doctor said, finishing his sentence. He looked at her with a little surprise. "She hasn't left your side until now, she needed some food. I told her I'd be here with you. It's been a day since the last time you were conscious." She said. "Come on, I'll show you the way to the mess hall." Doctor Fraiser said.

She led him down several concrete corridors. "So, it really is 2001, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"It sure is. Olivia filled us in on most of your story." She said. "That has to be weird to wake up five hundred years in the past." She added, looking at him.

"Lady, you have no idea." He said. As soon as he spotted Olivia sitting at a table up ahead he ran toward her. Seeing the commotion she looked up, a big smile spread across her face. Then they did what no other Spartan was trained to do, hug their teammate.

"You alright?" Mark asked her.

She nodded, "I'm good." They sat down at the table. "Here, try this." She said moving a dish of a blue translucent substance towards him. He looked down at it and grabbed a fork. Forks apparently hadn't changed much over five and half centuries.

"What is it?" He asked, poking it with the fork.

"It's Jell-O, whatever that is. It's really good." She said, putting some red 'Jell-O' into her mouth. He followed suit with his Jell-O. His taste buds exploded with a very pleasant sensation.

Olivia brought Mark up to speed on what she shared with these . . . people. Mark didn't agree with her until she pointed the fact that none of the UNSC secrets existed in this time era, so technically there was not really anything that couldn't be shared.

Their conversation and Jell-O experience was cut short by the man with glasses and the blonde woman, whom Olivia referred to as Daniel and Sam.

Turns out they had wanted to talk more. They sat down with them and ate while they talked. They did not want to know too much about the future, more about the background on them. Olivia explained most of it but Mark did fill in a few blank spots.

They then spoke more explicitly on the SPARTAN programs. That alone had taken up an hour.

The graying man whom Olivia said was called Jack walked right up to their table. "Alright campers, Hammond wants to see you." He said with grin. The five of them moved down the corridors and got to the General's office.

"Welcome to the SGC." He said. He led them to a conference room.

The conversation inside was a long one. One of the more prominent points was about time travel.

"Don't think of it as time travel. Think of it as reality travel, where the traveler jumps to a different time period in another reality than the time period in the universe they left." Daniel explained.

The next topic was about paradoxes: "If you go back in time and change something you'll travel into an alternate future or reality than the universe you left from before you jumped back in time. Paradoxes cannot exist so you can never truly change the future you left from via the past. You can enter into a divergent reality that has the result you desire though if you change the right event in the past." Daniel said.

"Wait a sec... paradoxes do exist though: it's the case with all time travel scenarios if travelling to the past. I still don't understand what actually happened to the original us; you're saying that we went back in time to another reality? How is that even possible? How can two versions of us be created when the original has only gone back in our reality?" Jack said.

"I didn't say two versions of us had been created in the initial transit. The alternate future 'us' was from a divergent timeline or reality. By their definition paradoxes prevent certain forms of time travel from existing." Daniel tried to explain. "Funny, in my mind it's much less complicated than that. We travel back in time completely accidentally. We have a job we need to fix or do or complete and if we succeed, and that sets the future right." Jack said.

"I think you got your answer." Sam told Jack. Jack had a confused look on his face.

They then spoke about the 'wormhole' they had been inside from the rift. "A wormhole without a Gate?" Jack asked. Sam went into an explanation of Wormhole Physics.

"Wormhole physics is the science behind the knowledge of wormholes. Artificial wormholes cannot be sustained for more than 38 minutes under normal conditions. Massive amounts of power can bypass this rule, too little will also bypass. The speed at which one enters a wormhole is the same at which one exits a wormhole. However unstable energy sources can cause travelers to exit at far greater velocities then they enter. Wormholes can be affected by Solar flares, causing them to pass back along themselves taking the traveler through time." She said.

"Well we were underground so if there was a solar flare, we wouldn't know about it." Mark said.

Time dilation was what came up next. Since these people had knowledge of such things, Mark listened. "Time Dilation is where time passes at a different rate than normal. It can occur naturally, like around a Black hole, or be created by artificial means using a 'Time dilation device' of sorts.

Time passed rather quickly as there were many other topics covered; both sides were relishing the chance to learn.

At the end, there was some shocking news for the two SPARTAN-III's. General Hammond offered them Sanctuary since they fell into the category of 'refugee.' For now they would be set up in a room at the complex. They would eventually be moved to a place in Colorado Springs.

Neither Mark nor Olivia knew what to say besides "Thank You."

'Total strangers, from the past, why were they so kind to two people from the future?' Mark thought as he lay in the bed assigned to him. His eyes eventually closed and he drifted to sleep.

**August 14, 2001/SGC**

"General, you heard them. They're super soldiers. We could use them on an SG team. With their training and reflexes they are huge assets." Jack said to Hammond.

"Huge assets can also be huge responsibilities." Hammond said.

"What could be bigger than the Stargate?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"O'Neill is correct," Teal'c said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jack said with enthusiasm.

"They are fairly advanced and would make great allies on the battlefield." Teal'c finished.

"Even if I were to agree with you, Jack, And I don't, what team would they be assigned to? Every team's roster is full." Hammond said. Jack's forehead wrinkled then a broad smile grew on his face. General Hammond shook his head. "If you have something to say, now would be a perfect time to keep it to yourself." He said to Jack.

"Come on General, you're thinking the same thing I am." Jack said. General Hammond leaned back in his chair.

"I guess I'll start the paper work." He said. Jack pumped his fists in the air.

"Oh yeah." Jack said triumphantly. "Thank you, General." Jack said leaving the room with Teal'c.


End file.
